


Gothic romance

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [15]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: prompt moved from my tumblr - Gothic romance AU - Ocelot is arranged to be married to the war hero Big Boss





	Gothic romance

He was nervous as he walked down the aisle in his best white clothing. He looked at the man at the other end, at the scars on his face, at the fabric across his right eye, at the grim expression on his face.

This was going to be a long ride.

Three weeks later they’d sat down to dinner for the first time together and had managed to open a conversation.

Adam was the first to talk, a shaky question leaving his mouth. “So, they call you ‘The Snake?’”

The only answer the man across the large wooden table gave him was a grunt of affirmation.

“‘The Fall of Humanity’, right?”

The man huffed. “Yes.” He brought the fork up to his mouth and ate slowly from it. He was wary of where this conversation was about to go, but his piercing blue eye never faltered from Adam’s.

Sensing the mood, Adam changed the subject slightly. “So… how did you lose your eye?” Adam’s gaze left the man’s face and lowered to look at his plate of food. He played with it with his fork.

“Someone shot it out,” was the curt, gruff reply.

Adam froze. Lord, this man really was as something.

“So I killed him.”

Of all that was holy… And as brutal as the stories said. “Kill a lot of men in your time?” He already knew the answer.

“Too many to count,” he sighed.

“Ah…”

The air in the room shifted and they finished the rest of the meal in complete silence. Adam winced at the sound of the wooden chair scraping the stone floor, and looked up to see the man readying himself to stand.

“Wait… Let me.” He stood, grabbed his plate, and walked over to the other man. He stopped to look at him, at that terrifying yet equally enticing gaze. His hand lowered to the table, slowly placing the plate on the wood. He reached for the man’s right eye, for the fabric covering it.

As quick as lightning he felt a tight grip around his wrist and he flinched at the sudden contact. A spark of energy flowed between them. This shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Adam let a breath escape him.

“May I?” he asked, voice quiet, nervous.

Slowly the grip around his wrist lessened until it was gone. He reached the rest of the way, caressed the fabric on his eye, before he shifted it out of the way. The scarred flesh was raw, red. He ghosted his fingers around it, careful not to touch too close to the centre. “Fascinating,” he breathed.

The air was so thick between them, was so charged with fear and excitement, a strange combination of emotions that sometimes had such a thin line between them. Adam leaned slowly forwards, brushing his lips against the rough ones of the man below him.

He was pushed back forcefully. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he grumbled. So there was a softer side within him…

“What if I want to be hurt?” Adam replied, breathless.

There was a growl, deep, warning. “You should be careful what you wish for.”

“What if I wished for you to have your way with me?”

It was quick, the next five minutes, filled with toothy kisses and harsh, rough fingers.

They’d made it to the bedroom, somehow, the dim candlelight doing nothing to help light the impossibly dark room. And Adam was frightened about what was about to happen, but the fear just sent a shiver of anticipation rolling down his spine.

The man’s fingers were inside of him, roughly probing, furiously pounding in, out, in, out. Adam was rolling with the force of it, small mewls of pleasure escaping him, unabashed about how hot this was making him feel.

It was so brutal, when he finally entered him, thrusting with careless abandon. And it hurt. But it was so good. He felt so good inside of him.

Adam wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. And his right hand was at Adam’s throat in seconds, his left gripped his thigh tightly, nails digging in to the flesh. He kissed hungrily, teeth pulling at Adam’s lips, splitting the soft skin with ease.

“John,” he hissed out. Adam looked at him questioningly. “My name.” A lie, of sorts.

Oh, right. Because the reverend had been too scared to speak his name at the wedding.

“Say it.”

Adam could only whine, unable to speak because of the hard press of the rough hand against his throat. John removed it, tugged harshly at his hair instead.

“Say it,” he commanded again.

Adam groaned, “John.”

The rest of their coupling was rough and quick. Teeth biting, nails scratching. They came together, each moaning out the others’ name.

And in the aftermath, as John cradled him in his arms, making sure he was okay, Adam thought that he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
